


Wait for Me

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Desire, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Sex, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: Isabella has been seeing this tall masculine figure standing at the rear of her bed at the same time every night for two months now. She is determined to figure out who he is and put a face to the man in her dreams.





	1. The Story So Far...

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this story! I really want this to be full of suspense and eventual romance will happen, i promise!

It was happening again. He appeared at the end of my bed at twelve o’clock again last night, just standing there. Is he real or just a figure of my imagination? Is it a dream or is it actual reality? In the darkness, I would wake up in sweats, looking left, then right, and then squinting straight ahead of me to the end of the bed. And there he stands.  
“Wait for me” he whispers.  
Reflecting on these events the following day, I try and think of ways to catch him, to see if he is really there. Recently, I try to reach for my bedside light as quickly as possible when I see his tall masculine shadow. But I struggle to find the switch in the pitch dark room, thus forcing me to turn away to look and losing sight of him instantly. I return my gaze, and he is gone. I am sick of it.  
‘But tonight, I will catch him’ I told myself. I will have to try and stay awake to do so. I’m not going to lie, I am scared, but the thought of this person standing at the bottom of my bed every night and not knowing whether he is fake or real scares me more. And why is he telling me to wait for him?  
This has been happening on and off for the last two months now, but just recently is he increasing his visiting days. I don’t know whether this relates to him in any way, but also for the last two months, I have been having these strange dreams about a man who travels in a blue box through time and space. A time traveller or a ‘time lord’ is what I think he referred to himself as. In these dreams, I travel with him. He is quiet handsome, an older man and very tall at that, with a strong Scottish accent that likes to come out and play every now and then.  
I don’t recall every going anywhere in that blue box, but I remember standing inside with him, watching in awe as he press many buttons and pull many leavers. He would then turn to me, walk up quiet close and ask where I would like to go. He would tell me that I could choose anywhere, anytime, past or future. I would tell him where I wanted to go (which I can never seem to remember when I wake up!), he would give me a big smile and off we would go. I would close my eyes and listen to the sound of the blue box, which he told me was called a TARDIS. When I eventually opened my eyes, he would be smiling at me, and I would always smile back. I would then look down and see that my hand was fading. This is the part of the dream where it turns into a nightmare. The doctor would then go from smiling at my face to staring confusedly at my faded hand. All the time, I am looking at his face for some answer to this problem, but I never get one. And then, just as he starts to approach me, I awake in a hot sweat, only to see the shadow at the end of my bed.  
Right now, as I climb into my bed after a long day at university, I don’t know what the worst case scenario would actually be: realizing he is real or realizing he is not actually there. If he is real, I want to meet him and find out what he wants and why he wants me to wait. If he isn’t real…well then I will be even more confused!  
Only time will tell.  
Here goes…


	2. Beautiful Dreams and Disturbing Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle cant distinguish the man in her dreams from the stalker in her bedroom when she wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are enjoying this story and thank you everyone for all of your support so far   
> XxXx

Book – check, laptop – check, snacks – check.  
‘Ok, you have everything you need for an all-nighter’ I told myself. ‘Now you just have to stay awake!’  
Already, my eyelids were heavy from all the homework I had to do for university, but it was already nine o’clock and I was just three hours away from potentially meeting ‘him’. Although, I was tired, all of the excitement was keeping me awake, plus the cup of coffee that I just had half an hour ago. I also had a torch under my pillow ready to whip out as soon as he appears. I decided to start the night off by reading a book.  
I thought to carry on reading The Death and Life of Charlie St Cloud by Ben Sherwood, which I was near to finished now. It’s a brilliant book, but also quiet deep, which was the first mistake I made tonight. After nearly an hour of full-on reading, I could feel my wrists becoming limp as a struggled to keep grasp of the book. I tried my best to keep my shaky wrists still. Just when I thought I had succeeded in this, my eyes started to water from tiredness. Damn it. I was losing this battle.   
I thought it be best to put the book down, and take a few seconds to regain consciousness. ‘Ok, what to do next?’ I hazily thought to myself, struggling to keep alert and in control of my body.  
It was now eleven o’clock which, after reading for what felt like an eternity, I was quiet disappointed about. ‘You could watch a movie on your laptop? Or reply to some emails?’ Finally my brain was starting to wake up and cooperate with me.   
I sat up, switched on the laptop, and it instantly came to life, lighting up my entire room and almost blinding me in the process. I quickly went onto SETTINGS, and dimmed the screen from 90% brightness to 25%. ‘That’s better’ I thought to myself. ‘Now I’m bound to stay awake.’ Although I was mentally telling myself this, I don’t think my body physically believed it.   
I managed to stay fifteen minutes on the laptop, and then I was back in dream world. Back in the TARDIS.   
He was there too, sitting on a chair and playing a slow song on an electric guitar. He hadn’t noticed me there yet. I slowly approached him. I sat in the seat across from him, slowly making sure not to startle him. But still, it was like I was invisible. He was so engrossed in his guitar playing that he hadn’t seen me even though our knees were just mere centimetres away from each other. And then he just stopped, still looking down. He looked sad.  
“That was beautiful” I quietly said to him. He then looked up at me and gave a smiled.  
“You’re back!” he said, getting to his feet and placing the guitar on its stand which was next to me. Wow, he was incredibly tall. So tall, in fact, that it hurt my neck to look up at him. “How are you?” he said, now kneeling to my sitting height. He seemed quiet concerned, like he knew something that I didn’t.   
“I’m good” I stuttered, still unsure about his motives. Still unsure about him in general! But he seemed genuine.  
To match his alarmed state, his eyebrows seemed heavy and were arched while his mouth was pouted. He was not bad looking either, and his voice was deep and sent shivers down my spine. As he looked into my eyes, It felt like he could see straight through me – emotions, thoughts and all. This scared me, which in return made me break the stare and look down at my fidgeting hands.   
Then, all of a sudden, my hand went all transparent again, making me gawk at it with a fearful expression. He was still looking at my face, and when he saw my expression, he followed my gaze down to my down missing hand.  
We then looked up and lock eyes once again, except this time, he seemed disturbed and I was teary eyed. He then cupped one side of my face with his hand – my head fitting perfectly in his large palm. He leaned in to the other side of me and whispered into my ear “wait for me”  
I pulled away at this, standing up speedily in shock at his words. Tears fallen and now down my cheek, I took a fast step backwards in shock, to which he responded by standing up as well, but slowly. His smile had gone now, and he was looking very serious. And then, BANG!  
Once again, I woke in sweats, but this time, with tears in my eyes and down my face. My laptop was still on, but now on the floor –it’s dim light now shining over half of my room.   
I began to swiftly wipe the tears away before half bending off the bed in attempt at saving the laptop. During doing so, I pulled my back a little, which made me half yelp out in pain. I got a hold of the laptop finally and tugged it toward myself. While doing so, the light continued to reflect on to every object in my room, this casting a shadow. Suddenly, from nowhere, a dark shadow appeared from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look at him, but just as I did, the laptop bleeped twice and powered off. I was left with pitch darkness and the knowledge that I wasn’t the only person in that room.  
“Hello?” I said quietly, still arched over the edge of my bed and too scared to move. I got no answer.  
‘Maybe he is gone?’ I thought in an attempt to comfort myself.  
Still in pain, I finally managed to pull myself and the laptop back onto my bed, making sure to be as quiet as possible.   
I turned to get the torch slowly. I reached under my pillow expecting to grasp a thin cylinder shaped object only to find nothing. I kept searching until BANG! Something fell to the floor and rolled a little –it was the torched. ‘Well done, Isabella!’I thought to myself.   
Now in more pain, I slowly reached down –holding my back with one hand and stretching for the torch with the other. I finally got a hold of it when I heard a floorboard creak twice. Still bent over, I managed to turn on the torch on and shine it around the room in panic. When I shone it on the other side of the bed, there he was, standing on the other side. Fear ridden, I dropped the torch and fell out of the bed.   
‘Isabella! Pick up the bloody torch and shine it on his face! See if it’s him, the man in your dreams!’ I scolded myself, but I wasn’t listening. All I knew was there was a man standing in my room, but I only shone the torch at his waste, and didn’t see a face! But that didn’t matter, as I had just proven that he is real and not an apparition or something.  
As soon as I fell, I was back on my feet and running out of the room and down the landing toward the stairs. My bedroom door screeched as I pulled it open and I made the effort to shut it. I don’t know why though, because I didn’t even lock it! But in that moment, I wasn’t thinking, and was just acting out of pure fear.  
As I was near the stairs, I heard a heavy hand grab the other side of the door and pull it open, the screech louder than I had ever heard it before. Now, all I could see was a tall figure walking slowly towards me.   
“No!!!” I shouted now in floods of tears, but he didn’t stop.  
I turned around the top banister to run down the stairs, and when I was close to the bottom, I pulled my back, tripped and fell. ‘Well done, Isabella. Well done.’  
I just lie there on my back waiting him to come and kill me. I had settled my mind and was expecting the worst. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, until he was standing over me   
“Please, please” was all I kept repeating. “Please don’t kill me”  
And then I was gone. With my back pain gone, I was drifting into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!  
> Kate  
> XxXx


	3. Meeting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter im trying to prolong this story because I dont want to rush into the good bits!  
> Hope you enjoy ! :)

When I woke, I was lying where I had fallen –on the floor by the stares. Everything in sight seemed to be the same except for the obvious change in lighting. It was now the next day, but I didn’t know what time. I attempted to get up, but a sudden pain shot to my head, making me freeze in my spot. And then like a crashing wave, the events of last night started coming back to me, and fast. It all became too much and I quickly became paranoid thinking that he might still be in my house. I sat up fast ignoring the pain in my head, and noticed that the sitting room door was open, This startled me because every night before I go to bed, I lock all of the rooms downstairs. However, this door was open and obviously so , because the key whole was burnt and had lost its shape, almost like someone had blown it with a match to get the door open! ‘Who goes to that much effort to open a door when they could of just picked the lock or something!’  
I tip toed into the room, noticing no obvious change in surroundings, except for a long object on the sofa. I dare not touch it as it looked like some sort of chunky robot pencil bomb device or something!   
In the end, my curiosity got the better of me and I picked it up and studied it hard. It was very intriguing! It almost looked like a screwdriver, but then again, it looked like it was capable of a lot more that a tool!  
Just then, the doorbell rang, and a quickly shoved the object into my back pocket and went to answer it. When I opened the door, I was met by a gust of wind, but nothing more. I looked left and right hoping to see someone, but nothing. I then looked down and there was a small white envelope on the mat. I quicky picked it up and hurried back inside to open it.  
It read:  
Isabella,  
I am sorry about last night, I did not aim to scare you in any way. I will not hassle you again. However, I need to request something of you. I need to meet you in the park across from your house tonight at 11 o’clock sharp, as you have something that I need  
Thanks  
‘Who is this from and what do I have that they need?’ This was all I kept thinking, and I remained thinking this until 11 o’clock finally came around.   
When the time came, I put on my jacket and walked across the road to see who my mystery stalker is. On my way over, all I kept thinking was ‘well, he can’t be that bad if he apologised in this letter!’ But however much I tried to reassure myself, I was still nervous as hell as I approached the fountain in the park. It was dark and I was the only one there. After five minutes on my own, I started to think that maybe this was all a joke. Then, I hear a familiar noise. Almost like a whooshing sound. A sound that I would hear all the time, but I couldn’t remember where or what it was. It then stopped and I heard a creak –almost like a door being opened. And then, there he was. It was him. The man in my dreams. The man who was in my house last night. The man who would continuously tell me to ‘wait for him’, was now standing in front of me. His features matched the ones of him in my dreams, and he was much taller and masculine in person. He stood tall, oozing confidence and sureness. He was almost scary but not in a ‘monster’ kind of way. Just the way he stared at me, like he had in my dreams. It was like he knew everything and had seen too much.   
He started to approach me and I just stood there, too scared to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle finally meets the man in her dreams, but is he all she visioned he would be?

“Hi” he said, almost like a question. “You must be Isabella?”  
“How do you even know my name?” I asked, gaining a bit more confidence now.  
He stuttered a little, which made me feel a bit more comfortable as it became obvious that he wasn’t any more confident than me. Well, maybe he was a bit more confident! He carried himself very well.   
“Isabella, I have been watching over you for about two months now. I know everything about you, from your favourite book, to your favourite Chinese take-away options”  
At this, I felt a little faint. How can someone who has been stalking you but has never spoken to you know what your favourite take away is?  
“Why have you been watching me?” I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I started to wish that I wasn’t the only one in the park besides me and him.   
“We need to talk, Isabella” he said now slowly approaching me. I stepped back a little, but it was no use; he was face to face with me now, and staring deep into my eyes. “You have to trust me. Trust is everything…” he was now looking my face up and down; eyes then to lips and stopping there momentarily. “Isabella, do you trust me?”  
I didn’t know what to say. I felt a tear fall. “But I don’t even know you!” I half shouted, half whimpered.  
“You know me from your dreams, Isabella. Nothing is different. Nothing has changed, I promise. Now please say you trust me? When I watch you, I am only making sure you are ok, I swear”.  
I was gobsmacked. Speechless.  
“Isabella Taylor, If you say yes, I will never hurt you”.  
“Yes” I said.  
“Really?...” he sounded shocked which did nothing to further reassure me.  
“I suppose” I said, tears down my cheeks now.  
He cupped my face with both of his hands and said “Go home, and wait for me”  
At this I pulled away from his grasp. I don’t know why, but hearing those three words again shook me up and I suddenly realised that this wasn’t a dream. This was real life.  
“NO NO NO!” I shouted mid tears. “I’m not doing this…whatever this is! I don’t even know you! You’re crazy! Watching me at night, every night! I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU OR WHAT YOU’RE EVEN TALKING ABOUT!”  
“Please listen….” He said grabbing my arm to reassure me, but I wasn’t having any of it. I pulled away in fear of this man; this man that I had waited so long to meet.  
“GET OFF ME!” I yelled, now fully crying. “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME OR COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
I ran out of the park gates back towards my house in floods of tears. I dare look back to see if he was following. My only goal was to get home and lock my doors. Then he wouldn’t be able to get in, right?  
As soon as I reach the house, I run in and lock the door behind me, bolts and all. My mind was running like mad! ‘What had just happened?’I kept asking myself.   
After calming down, I got into my pyjamas and went to bed. After reading a book for a few minutes, I fell into a deep sleep.   
Once again, my dreams involved a tall man in a TARDIS. But this time, instead of entering the tardis to see HIM, I was already inside this time; holding onto a barrier on the side of the time machine. HE was at the console pressing a load of buttons and saying something about planets. The sound was exactly the same sound as the one in the park. HE then turned to face me while pulling a lever. He was looking down at my hand, which was slowly starting to disappear again. HE looked concerned. Just then, the TARDIS went mad, tossing and turning, and as a result, HE was sent flying onto my side of the TARDIS where I also went flying around. When it finally stopped, HE landed next to me, gripping me firm to make sure I didn’t go flying. He landed half on top of me. I was in a state of shock as I saw him grasp my half-invisible hand. He stroked it as he continuously stair into my eyes. He then stroked my face up and down and began to move in toward my face. I just lay there wantingly; waiting for his lips to touch mine.   
Just at that moment, I woke up in a state of shock, heavy breathing and all. I sat up really fast, and as I inhaled in and out, I could swear that someone was also breathing right next to me; in front of me. Now I was really scared. I reached out slowly to turn on my lamp light. When it finally switched on, there HE was, sitting on my bed, right in front of me. I went to scream out of fear when my mouth was met with his tall index finger to shut me up.   
“Shhh” he calmly hushed me. He seemed more aggressive this time around, which kind of turned me on. Maybe it was because I had just woken up from a dream of nearly kissing this man. He then removed his index finger from my lips and slowly stroked my lower face, near my mouth.  
I don’t know why I did what I did next, but I felt it was necessary. I lifted myself up from my duvet and cupped his face while slowly moving in to kiss him. Just before our lips met, I felt his hand lightly caress my waist as to help me settle down on him. When our lips met, it felt like two worlds colliding, and hard. I kissed him lightly at first and then pulled away, he was letting me lead the way, not wanting for any more or any less. I swear the first time we kissed the ground below us vibrated. I kissed him again, this time a little harder. I broke it again, and smiled onto his lips which he responded by saying “I’m really sorry for scaring you earlier. I will explain myself, I swear I am not a bad man. I am the man of your dreams and everything is true. I am a time traveller; a time lord. I am the Doctor”.  
I got off of his lap at that moment and wiped my lips clean in embarrassment.   
“Sorry…” he said dropping his head in shame. “ I shouldn’t of done that”  
I grabbed hold of his hand. “It’s ok…It was nice” I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
“You are in great danger. In fact, even more now that I have kissed you…”  
At this I tilted my head in confusion. “Then why did you kiss me then?” I asked.  
“I just felt the need to…sorry” he quietly said, making me smiled coyly.  
I grabbed his hand.   
“So, you are going to save me then…right?” I asked sarcastically.  
“Well that’s the aim” he replied with a chuckle.   
We once again locked eyes for what felt like forever. He made the first move this time; moving in slowly toward my lips while holding eye contact. Our mouths so close now, I was practically living on his breath on every inhale. Then he stopped and whispered “wait for me, Isabella…please… don’t go just yet…”   
At this I stubble backwards and as I did, my back hit the bed headboard.   
“No, no, no…this is real!!! This isn’t a dream! It can be! Please no!”  
But it was no use and once again, I lay awake in bed covered in sweat.   
‘What had just happened? If all of that was a dream, then did he even come back to my house after the park last night?’ I kept asking myself.  
I decide to get up and have a shower, ready for college today. I was finally graduating and I wasn’t going to let anything ruin my day. Besides, I was twenty four year old fully grown woman who needn’t be scared of such stupid dreams…or nightmares…right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havent been keeping up to date with this story, but i have the next few chapters written and i can't wait to share them with you!! XxXx


	5. Graduation Day

Now dressed in my best burgundy short skirt, black tights and long sleeved vest I was ready to graduate. I made my way down to the kitchen only to see a pretty little bronze box sitting on the table next to my housemate Millie, who was happily sipping a cup of tea. When she saw me, she leaped up.  
“Bella!” she yelled! The day is finally here! Arhh! Can you believe it? Oh, this was left for you on the door step…” she rushed back to the table to grab the box and handed it to me. But as I observed it I noticed that there was no indication that it was for me.  
“How do you know that it’s for me? There isn’t a name on it”  
“Arh, well…um…I had a little accident with the little card that was next to it…as I was picking it up off the doorstep, number twenty one’s bull dog came over and faught me for it. I swear I tried to grab it back but it wouldn’t let go, and then it was gone before I could even chase it!”  
“Did you see what It said at all?” I asked in hopefulness.  
“The funny thing is before the dog took the little card, I read the whole thing, but now I can’t remember what it even said! But I remember seeing your name”  
“Are you sure you can’t remember anything else it said?”   
“Um…maybe something like ‘wait’ or …I don’t know, Bella but it’s gone now!”  
‘Great!’ I thought to myself. ‘What if he wants to meet with me again? Why did I run off? I’m such a wimp!’  
“Well!” Millie said, snapping me out of my thoughts. “Aren’t you going to open it?”  
“I will do it later” I answered her. I ran upstairs to have a look but to my surprise, the box wouldn’t open!   
‘What is the point in giving me a box with a lid that doesn’t come off?’ I thought to myself.   
“Belle, its ten to nine! Time to go!” Millie shouted up. 

Millie parked the car at the front of the college campus and I hopped out and ran towards the main hall. I was 15 minutes late and I could only hope and pray that my name hadn’t been called out yet. As soon as I opened the auditorium doors, my name was called out by the professor and the whole room applauded. I walked casually towards the stage as if I had been in the room the whole time, smiling and waving at everyone. Once on the stage, I shook the professor’s hand and had my picture taken with my scroll certificate. I couldn’t believe it! Four years in this tip studying child care and I was finally free!  
As the camera flashed, the room broke out in applaud once again as I began to exit the stage. As I walked towards the back of the room to try and find a seat, I noticed something weird. The room was suddenly silent. I froze on the spot when I noticed the girl in front of me was still and motionless. In fact, the whole room was at a standstill. What had happened? It was like someone had cast a spell on them all causing them to become statues!   
I decided to slowly make my way towards the main door when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I froze. I didn’t know whether I should go and open it not, but either way my feet were denying me of movement. Suddenly the knock’s came again, and this time, I took two steps back. Then suddenly, BANG! The door burst open and in stepped a tall figure in a long black cape. I couldn’t see his face due to his hood draping over and stopping at his mouth. His teeth were yellow and ridged as he stood there smirking at me. All of a sudden, his hand started to move up towards my face and he began pointing at me. “YOUUUUUUU” he screeched at me as if he had a frog in his throat. “COME HERE!”   
I took another step back to which he responded by tilting his head. Anger was radiating off of him and I decided to not to move again.  
“COME HERE NOW! DO AS I SAY!”  
All of a sudden, a red lightning bolt shot out of his finger and flew straight for me. I just missed it by ducking under one of the students chairs. Then the demon-like figure started wriggling on the spot. He tiled his head back and let out the loudest scream I had ever heard in my entire life. Suddenly, the ceiling started to shake and brick began to fall. I had to get out somehow and quickly! I turned to see the exit door and ran towards in hoping it was unlocked. As I reached it, I pushed against the bars which opened the door fully to reveal the campus car park.  
I ran towards Millie’s car only to find her as lying asleep sprawled over the back seats. I didn’t have my full license yet so I couldn’t drive (I failed my test twice). I opened the back door to try and wake Millie, but it was no use. She wasn’t budging either. Just as I was shaking her shoulder, someone opened the driver’s seat door and stuck their head in. It was him. It was the Doctor.   
“Get it!” he yelled. “Quicky!”  
I shut the door on Millie and hopped into the front passenger seat with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wonder what will happen next! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you found it random, but riveting!  
> XxXx


End file.
